Leo and Reyna
by Lmb111514
Summary: It's a week after the Greeks reached camp Jupiter and things are quieting down, but love is starting to blossom between two unlikely people. Fun things happen, lies are said, and things are revealed but what's the result in the end? Leyna, Leo/Reyna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, how are you doing? Well as you can see I decided to upload a story for New Years Eve, the complete story, not just one chapter. Would this be called a story or a three-shot? Who knows! So this story just happens to be a Leyna one, a favorite couple of mine. I know, not an official couple but I love them, they've grown on me. So here it is I hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for plot and words(in other words characters and things that were in the series belong to Rick Riordan, not me).<br>Oh and if the Spanish is wrong then I apologize, I got most of it from translators online and I double checked to see if they were right(typed in english, translated to Spanish, translated it back to English, fixed it up if it need it then put it up), so yea, on to the story! **

Chapter 1  
>Leo's P.O.V.<p>

We had arrived at camp Jupiter a week ago and we were scheduled to head to Rome in three weeks. It's been a pretty fast week, everything was like I blur, landing the ship, meeting the camper, touring the camp, meeting the Roman demi-gods, activities, meals, sleeping, it was just a swirl of random things, I could barely remember any of it. But out of all the events the one's I can remember the most were the ones with a certain someone in them. Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion, daughter of Bellona, and sister of Hylla, Queen of the Amazons. I remember the first time I met her.

_*Flashback*_

_I was steering the boat while watching to see if anyone or anything was below us and so far the coast was clear. After a couple minutes I finally caught sight of the camp as well as the, give or take, two hundred demi-gods standing in front of it, armed and dangerous. _Well, that's reassuring,_ I thought as I brought the ship down and announced through the speaker that camp Jupiter was in view. Annabeth, Jason, and Piper entered the hanger room where we were going to leave out of and watched out the window as the camp got closer and closer._

_I finally was able to land the ship about a hundred yards away from the demi-gods and sighed as I pushed a button that made the ramp go down so they could get out. I shut the ship down before bolting out of the room and down the hallways. I made it out of the ramp right as the rest of them stepped onto land and a second later I was walking with them towards the 200 or so scary and armed Roman demi-gods, no weapon on me whatsoever. I turned, grabbed a button out of my pocket, and pressed it, turning to face them again as the hanger door closed. That's when I saw her. A tall girl about 16 with long black hair, tan skin, and cold, calculating dark brown eyes and in that second I fell in love. She was amazingly perfect, different from any other girl I've met and in that second I realized that I could never act on those feelings because she was completely and totally way out of my league, not attainable at all. Those thoughts passed through my mind but I kept my expression the same as before so no one would notice it. I looked over as Piper stepped out._

"_Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Venus to you." She introduced before stepping back as Jason stepped forward and gasps of shock broke out as people started whispering._

"_Ah, Jason Grace, son of-" He stated awkwardly but was interrupted by Reyna._

"_There's no need to introduce yourself Jason, we all know you and were glad to have you back." She stated emotionlessly thought under that mask I saw that she was extremely happy and relieved he was back. Next Annabeth stepped up._

"_I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Minerva to you." She answered and Reyna nodded before moving to me. _

"_Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus or Vulcan to you." I stated seriously and respectively, making Piper, Jason, and Annabeth raise their eyebrows at me, surprised that I was being serious and respectable, not my usual goofy and jokester attitude they're used to. She nodded in acknowledgment before turning to looked at a boy who was holding a knife and a teddy bear which I have to say was weird and very random and I made a silent vow to stay away from this dude. Plus the glare he was sending at me was practically yell: _I hate you, I want to kill you but I'm being forced to stand by! Go rot in Tartarus you Greek!

"_See Octavian, Percy," She gestured to a boy with sea-green eyes, messy black hair, tan skin, and about 6 foot who was wearing a purple toga and a purple cape and I realized, with a shock, that this was the famous Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, Annabeth's boyfriend and judging by the way he was smiling at looking at Annabeth I'm guessing he remembers her, "Was right, they are only here to talk, they have no weapons that we can see and are being serious and respectable." She stated and he nodded obediently though glared harder at us and I held back the urge to glare back, that would probably make him even more angry, "Well, why don't I give you a tour around the camp along with Percy." She decided, gesturing to Percy who was now kissing Annabeth but hey, he hasn't seen her in eight months, I would've done the same thing with my girlfriend, if I had one. We nodded and headed out to look around the camp._

_*end of flashback*_

She was amazing; she was smart, strict, loyal, strong, strategic, disciplined, emotionless, and her beauty was just a plus. She had long black hair the color of a raven's wings, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She was like any child of a war god or goddess strict, mean, cold, calculating, prideful, snide, disciplined, and an amazing fighter.

But like all of the other war children, she had a soft side, the side that completed her whole personality. She was caring, loving, kind, calm, comforting, funny, sensitive, thoughtful, and so many other things. Sure, people didn't really see or believe this but I've always had a gift to see past people's out layers and see their true selves, the real them. I don't know why but I think it's because I've always had a different personality than my true one and I've been living with it my whole life so I'm used to them. Since my mother died and I was given to my first foster family I've always tried to appear as the jokester, the class clown, the prankster, the kid who makes the mood and emotions different by cracking a joke. The second people started to see through my outer exterior I did the same thing, I ran. I've been with six foster homes since I was 8 and I never felt like I fit with them, they had their own life and it just felt like I was interrupting them so I ran.

I now had an actual family with camp half-blood especially Jason and Piper but I still don't feel like I fit in. I'm different, I'm not as burly as the other Hephaestus/Vulcan children, not as smart as the Athena/Minerva kids, as handsome as the Aphrodite/Venus kids, as mischievous or funny as the Hermes/Mercury children, or violent as the Ares/Mars children(though Franks an example that not all of them are). My whole life has been like that, I've always been left behind, unnoticed by the crowd, like a rock stuck in the wheel of life while all the other rocks move along, not even bothering or touching me.

When I found Piper and Jason I thought all that had changed, I thought I had finally found my true friends, my family. But ever since they got together I've been pushed out of their lives and left all by myself. I don't see people much and when I do they only stop by to say hi or ask for my help, other than that I'm alone. I try to act like I'm busy I fix the ship, add things onto it, check and recheck it's progress, build random contraptions and everyone seems to believe I actually am, even Piper and Jason. But I'm not, I'm an outcast, a loner and I've been one my whole life, nothing's going to change that. I sighed as I picked the wrench from my pocket and tightened another one of the bolts in the engine room to prevent any leaks of gasoline because that wouldn't be good. I have tightened over 14,597 bolt so far -that one being 14,598- and let's just say it got annoying at three but what else can I do? My head whipped around as I heard the hanger door to the engine room open up and I froze as I saw Reyna walk in. I cleared my throat quietly and unfroze so I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

Leo?" She asked in that beautiful voice of hers and I peeked around the engine so she could actually see me, she probably couldn't from the crack I had seen her through.

"Hey Reyna, do you need something?" I asked politely, jumping down from the engine block, pulling a towel out of my belt, and cleaning my grease-covered hands but it wasn't much of a difference considering my whole body was covered in grease. She looked over at me as I walked towards her and I thought I saw an emotion pass quickly over her face but it disappeared a second later so I figured I must have imagined it, the quiet and loneliness must really be going to my head, "Reyna?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence and she seemed to realize she hadn't answered me yet.

"Oh sorry, what did you ask again?" She wondered and I raised an eyebrow at her but did what she said.

"Do you need something? Is a machine not working properly or something?" I repeated and she shook her head.

"No. Actually it's nothing like that." She said as I put my towel away, "You see, I decided to take the day off and go out into San Francisco but the rules state that I have to have someone else with me so will you come?" She asked and I'm not ashamed to admit I was shocked at that, she wanted to spend her day with me? Why?

"Me? What about Percy or Jason, you probably know them more than me. Or Hazel, Frank, Dakota, Annabeth, or Piper. They're just as close to you as I am, even more probably." I added, voicing my thoughts.

"Percy went out on a date with Annabeth into the city and I didn't want to be a third wheel, Piper and Jason are doing the same thing," I was surprised to see no pain or heard any pain from her, not even past her fake attitude, from what I heard from other campers, she loved Jason, "Hazel is busy trying to find out any information on Nico's whereabouts and Frank is helping her, and Dakota is have a huge Kool-aid party with his siblings." She finished and I nodded in understanding though I couldn't hide the pain that I was the last person she was friends with to bring along. But I covered up that pain and smiled at her.

"Sure, but I should get cleaned up first." I remembered, looking down at my grease-covered clothes and body and out of the corner of my eyes I saw her smiling as she surveyed all the grease and oil covering me.

"Meet me at the hanger doors in thirty minutes and we'll head out." She stated swiftly before turning away and walking out of the door. I sighed and put away my wrench before walking out of the room and getting to my room. After about five minutes I made it to my room with 25 minutes left. I put my dirty clothes it the washer(that I made myself as well as the dryer!) -it could get any stain out, especially grease and oil- before taking a twenty minute shower(I was covered in grease after all, it's hard to get off your skin, especially when there's a lot on you) leaving me five minutes to get change and get down there.

I got changed and a minute later I ran out of my room and raced down the corridors. I stopped right in front of the door leading to the hanger room with thirty seconds left and calmed my breathing so it wouldn't seem like I had run the whole way there. After taking a deep breath I pressed the button that opened the door and walked in right on time to see Reyna standing by the hanger doors who smiled warmly at me.

"So, you ready to go?" She asked when I reached her. I nodded and we headed down the ramp. After about twenty minutes we finally made it to San Francisco and I asked her what she wanted to do first and she thought for a second before grinning.

"Why don't we head to the park, I haven't been there in a while." She decided and I nodded as we headed towards there. When we got there I was surprised as how huge and beautiful it was. There were plush hills all around the park, the greenest I've ever seen, big Waikato trees and apple trees. In the middle of the park was a huge lake where families were swimming. I felt a pang of sadness remembering all the time mom and I had went swimming, I still wasn't over her death after 8 years and I'd probably never be. I looked over to where Reyna was to see she was gone. I panicked and started to search around the park when I saw her. To my shock, she was swinging on a swing at a little playground where a lot of kids were running around while their parents chatted about whatever parents like to talk about.

"Never took you as a swing-loving girl. Ya learn something new every day." I stated, sitting down in the swing next to her, rocking back and forth as she laughed lightly.

"I've always loved the swing; it was my favorite playground thing as a kid." She stated and I started at her in mock shock, "What?" She asked in confusion.

"You were a _kid?_ When?" I teased and she rolled her eyes in annoyance though I could see the corners of her mouth lift slightly which made me happy, I almost made her smile.

"Haha very funny but yes, I was a carefree and innocent kid once." She stated and I got an idea.

"Swinging contest?" I asked and she grinned.

"You're on." She stated.

"Ready, set, GO!" I exclaimed and we both started swinging, getting higher and higher each second. After about a minute I claimed defeat as she got high than me and we stopped swinging.

"I win." She gloated, grinning smugly and I sighed.

"Even I have to admit defeat, your swinging was just too hard for me to beat, oh glorious praetor." I mocked, adding onto it by bowing down to her. She laughed, rolling her eyes, before reaching out and pushing me backwards off my swing, "Woah!" I exclaimed and landed on the ground with an "Oof!" and a groan of pain. Reyna gasped and stood up from her swing to come to my aid.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Leo, are you alright?" She asked in concern but I just started laughing, sitting up and shaking my head to get all the sand out of my hair.

"Yea I'm fine." I reassured between laughs, grabbing her hand that was held out to help me up. We walked away from the swings as the kids swarmed the swings, taking turned pushing and swinging. Suddenly I felt a slap on my shoulder and I looked over at Reyna to see her bolting away yelling, "Tag, you're it!" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief before bolting after her, deciding to join in the fun. We raced around the play ground, went up into it and down the slides, and even got all the kids to join in and let me tell you it was probably the most fun I've had in months.

It was my turn as it again and I was targeting this little four year old kid named Alex who was the only person who hadn't been it because he was sneaky and slippery, not to mention very short so he could crawl under our legs to avoid getting tagged. I looked around the park for him when I saw a girl of about 6 sitting on a bench, staring at her feet that were swinging in the air and I decided to ask if she wanted to join in the game. When I reached her she looked up in surprise before smiling slightly.

"Hi, my name's Leo. Do you want to join our game?" I asked and she stared up at me incomprehensively before speaking.

"No sé lo que estás diciendo.**("I don't know what you are saying.") **She stated sadly in Spanish and I smiled reassuring at her.

"No te preocupes, te entiendo. ¿Tan ustedes quieren unirse a nuestro juego?** ("Don't worry, I can understand you. So you want to join our game?")**" I asked and she looked at me in shock before smiling brightly.

"¿Sabe español?**("You know Spanish?")**" She asked happily and I smiled back.

"Toda mi vida.**("All my life.")**" I answered. She smiled again at me before glancing at the other kids that had been playing who were watching us along with Reyna who was staring at me with raised eyebrows, wondering what I was doing. I turned back to the girl, "¿Tan, cuál es tu nombre?**("So, what is your name?")**" I asked and she smiled shyly at me.

"Mi nombre es Saria.**("My name is Saria.")**" She introduced and I smiled.

"Hola Saria, mi nombre es Leo.**(Hi Saria, my name is Leo.")**" I answered, holding out my hand and she shook it, giggling, "¿Tan ustedes quieren unirse a nuestro juego?**("So you want to join our game?")**" I repeated and she smiled shyly.

"¿Cuál es el juego?**("What is the game?")**" She wondered.

"Es el legendario juego de etiqueta.**(It is the legendary game of tag.")**" I answered and she giggled before nodding, "¡Venga en!**("Come on!")**" I exclaimed, jumping up and holding out my hand. A second later she grabbed it and jumped off the bench, walking with me towards the other kids and Reyna who were still watching us with curiosity. When we reached them I stopped, "Hey guys, this is Saria, our new player for tag." I introduced and they all said hi.

"Hola!" She exclaimed and I saw everyone didn't expect that, not even Reyna.

"Now, she speaks Spanish so if you hear her say "Etiqueta." That means tag and someone else is it, ok?" I questioned and they all nodded, even Reyna which I grinned at and she blushed, shocking me even more. I knelt down to her.

"¿Desea ser el etiqueta persona?**("Do you want to be the tag person?")**" I asked her and she nodded enthusiastically, "Ok, Saria's it!" I exclaimed and all the kids screamed and separated. Saria laughed and ran after Angelica, a little four year old girl with curly blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. I realized that Reyna was staring at me and smiling and I met her gaze, "What?" I asked consciously and she laughed lightly.

"You're amazing." She complimented and I blushed(hey, I don't care if it's manly or not so go away!).

"Um, t-thanks." I stuttered, smiling sheepishly back at her.

"Etiqueta!**("Tag!")**" I heard Saria exclaim and I looked over to see that she had tag Alex so now everyone had been it.

"¡Bien hecho saria!**("Well done Saria!")**" I exclaimed and she smiled brightly before running away from Alex who was now chasing after her, "We should probably get back to the game." I realized, looking over at Reyna to see she was still smiling warmly at me which made me blush even more(don't care, shove off!) About ten minutes later it was my turn and I decided to make Reyna it. I snuck around the playground before spying her across from me, her back facing me. I snuck up to her and slapped her on the shoulder before sprinting away and up into the play ground yelling, "Tag you're it!" I yelled, pointing to Reyna for Saria's benefit who smiled appreciately at me.

"Hey, you snuck up on me!" Reyna yelled but I just laughed.

"Nothing in the rules says I can't!" I exclaimed. I hid up at the top of the play ground right next to the slide just in case Reyna came up. I heard footsteps walking up but I sighed with relief when I was it was just Jonathan, an eight year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. I looked down around the play ground when I suddenly felt a slap on my shoulder and I turned to see Jonathan jumping down the slide yelling, "Tag, Leo's it!" I stood up and glared down at Reyna, "You tricked me!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Nothing in the rule book said I can't!" She yelled up to me and I laughed lightly before jumping down the slide and running after Alex instead. After about another thirty minutes of running around and the kids have to leave though they all groaned and whined, they were having just as much as Reyna and I were but it was already almost 6:00. I said by to all the kids and it was only Saria, Reyna, and I left. Soon Saria's parents came and took her home, her telling them both about her day and they smiling gratefully at me before waving and getting in their cars, driving away. When the car was out of sight I stopped waving and turned to find Reyna smiling and staring at me again and I hid a blush(Seriously, get a life people and stop teasing me!).

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked and she grinned.

"Well, I'm hungry so why don't we find some food." She suggested and I nodded in agreement. After about ten minutes we found a burger king, bought some food, and I followed Reyna because she said she knew the perfect place to eat. After about twenty of minutes of walking we finally found the place. Reyna handed me her food before climbing up the tree in front of us and I looked up to see an actual tree house up in the tree. When Reyna was in I climbed up after her, being extremely careful with the food, and gave the two bags to her as I jumped into the tree house.

"How long has this been here?" I asked and she smiled.

"I made it a long time ago as a kid, it was my safe haven, the place where I could be myself and wouldn't get judged." She admitted and I smiled at her, touched(shut it!) that she told me that, it was definitely very personal to her. I bit into my burger as I watched the sunset, illuminating the sky in a brilliance of colors, "So, how long have you been able to speak Spanish?" She asked and I smiled sadly.

"Since I was born, it was my first language." I admitted and she nodded, surprised.

"Even before English?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea my mom taught me young, she was raised in a Spanish-speaking family and wanted it to be like that with her and me." I stated, remembering all the times we had talked together using Spanish and Morse code.

"Where is she now?" Reyna asked and I froze as the memory of the fire appeared in my mind and I flinched.

"Dead, she died when I was eight." I answered swiftly and she covered her mouth.

"Oh gods Leo, I'm so sorry for asking, here let's forget I ever asked!" She exclaimed worriedly and in panic but I just chuckled sadly.

"It's ok to ask Reyna, it's about time I got over her death anyway." I reassured but she was still guilty and continued to apologize. Finally after ten minutes she stopped, realizing I actually had forgiven her(not that I was mad in the first place). I looked over to see her crumpling up her trash and standing up, walking over to the trash to throw it away, grabbing and crumpling mine in the process. She turned to face me and was about to speak when suddenly the tree house shook and she fell forward, landing on me and I was pushed onto my back and I stared into her eyes. I don't know how it happened but a second later we were kissing. I felt her reach up and wrap her arms around my neck, raveling her fingers in my hair while I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. I brought one of my hands up and raveled in her hair, pushing her neck closer so the kiss would get deeper and it did.

After about a minute we pulled away, breathing heavily, and I froze as I realized what I had just done, _oh no…what have I done? Oh gods, she's going to kill me! Why did I kiss her? She's completely and utterly out of my league, she could never like me! _I thought in panic as we stared into each other's eyes. Reyna stood up from me and I jumped up from the floor, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. After a couple seconds of silence Reyna spoke.

"Um…it's getting late, we should probably head back to camp now." She stated awkwardly and I nodded quickly before turning around, practically running across the tree house to the door. I climbed down the tree and landing onto the ground, waiting for Reyna to come down. When she did we silently headed towards camp, not saying or uttering a single sound. When we made it to camp we saw that no one was around so we said a brief good-bye before she headed to her praetor house and I headed towards my room in the ship. When I made it to my room I changed into my p.j.'s, turned off the light, climbed into bed, and fell asleep thinking that tomorrow was going to be one awkward day for Reyna and I and I hope we would be able to get through it because I don't want to lose our friendship no matter what happened.

**Well there you go, there's the first chapter, click next to get to the second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter, hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.<strong>

Chapter 2  
>Still Leo's P.O.V.<p>

~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up, groaning as my alarm blared. I reached over and shut it off before sighing and climbing out of bed. I went to my closet and grabbed my clothes before heading to the bathroom. I threw my clothes on and did the usual stuff(brushed teeth and hair, went to the bathroom, etc.) before leaving my room, grabbing my tool belt in the process and heading down to the engine room. When I got down there I went to where I had stopped yesterday, pulled the wrench out of my belt, and started to work on the last 1,000 or so bolts.

Finally, after two hours I was on the last one, lying on my back on the floor. When I was done with it I sighed and relaxed, closing my eyes. After about a minute I got out from under the engine and stood up, dusting myself off. I looked at my watch and saw it was past breakfast so I decided to head to the kitchen here in the ship and get a quick one. When I got to the kitchen I saw that Percy was already there.

"Hey Percy." I stated and he looked up.

"Oh, hey Leo, hungry?" He asked, grinning. I nodded and walked over to the fridge, opening it up and seeing what there was.

"So did you have fun yesterday?" I asked after grabbing three bagels. Percy looked up at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Last night. I heard you and Annabeth went on a date." I recollected and he looked at me weirdly.

"Um, we didn't go on a date. Whoever told you that was making it up." He stated and I nodded, biting into one of my bagels. After a couple minutes I spoke.

"Hey Percy?" He looked over at me, "Just wondering, did Reyna ask you to do anything with her yesterday?" I wondered and he thought for a while.

"No she didn't, come to think of it I didn't see her at all yesterday." He answered, wondering why before shrugging and going back to his food, "Why?" He asked and I shrugged.

"No reason, just wondering." I answered swiftly, finishing up my last bagel, "Well I'm going to go, see ya." I stated leaving the room.

"Bye Leo!" Percy exclaimed behind me and a second later the door closed. I decided to go and find Hazel after that to ask her the same thing. I found her in the dining hall and she gave me the same answer. Next was Frank who had been at the archery range but his answer was also no. Then it was Annabeth who was talking with some Minerva children but she gave me the same answer, Reyna hadn't asked her anything yesterday either.

I went to Jason, Piper, and Dakota but they stated she hadn't either and I headed back the ship, even more confused than before but I also felt another feeling, I was angry. Reyna, one of the only people I actually trusted, had –for some reason- lied to me about asking everyone to go with her, I felt betrayed but just sighed and went into the security room to see if everything was running right. After about 20 minutes I heard the doors open and I looked over to see Reyna enter who smiled brightly at me and in the second my anger multiplied but I just covered it up.

"Hello Leo, seems you wanted to do something different today!" She exclaimed, brighter than usual.

"Yea." I answered swiftly, messing around with some wires to keep my hands occupied from clenching into fists or something like that, "So did you ask Percy and Annabeth how their date was?" I asked, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her freeze before quickly unfreezing, thinking I couldn't see.

"Uh, yea, they said they had a great time and were sorry that they couldn't hang out with me." She stated, and I now could hear the little wavering of her voice and the slight awkwardness that showed she was lying.

"Really?" I piped up, "Because I ran into Percy at the kitchen and when I asked him how his date was and, strangely enough, he told me he _didn't_ go on a date yesterday and when I asked him if you had asked him to go anywhere yesterday he said you didn't." I answered lightly, still messing around with the wires.

"Uh, maybe he just didn't remember." She suggested which made me even angrier.

"Yea I thought that to but then he said that he never even saw you yesterday, not even in passing." I stated.

"Oh." She answered awkwardly.

"Yea. And then I went to ask Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Dakota and they all gave me the same answer, you never asked them anything." I said, finally turning around to face her, glaring, "You know, I would've appreciated it if you hadn't lied. I mean, for whatever reason you did, you could've just told me the truth. You could've said, 'Oh Leo since I know you the least out of all the Greeks I want to spend time with you to see if you can be trusted'." I reasoned, glaring harder at her frozen figure, "You didn't even have to say all that you could've just stated you didn't trust me and make me beg for it. If I had to choose one thing that I hated the most in this world it would be how much people lie to me because they don't trust me, they think I'm a loose cannon." I growled, folding my arms across my chest.

"But out of all the things you did the one thing that I'm mad at the most is that I actually believed you." I exclaimed, "But what can I say, you had a very convincing role. I should've realized that you were acting different than usual; I should've figured out that you were tricking me. And the worst thing of all? You went as far as to kiss me to see if I would catch you unguarded and betray you then. It's only now I realize how obvious it was, you didn't kill or hit me after it so I should've figured out you planned it but I guess I was just the usual idiot I am." I viciously stated and she flinched.

"So since you apparently want to lie, trick, play with my emotions, and spy on me because you don't trust me then I'll make it easy for you, I'll stay away and won't bother you at all." I ground out, walking towards the closest door but I stopped right before leaving, "Glad to have this talk Reyna, it's really good to know I can't count on or be trusted by you." I spat out before walking out of the room, leaving her all alone to her thoughts. I was now lying on my bed, showered and in new clothes, throwing a basketball up into the air before catching it.

_Was I really that hard to trust? I mean seriously, to go that far and mess with me that much? Then again Reyna is extremely loyal and protective of the campers so maybe it isn't that hard to believe after all. Good to know I'm just a mission to her, just a Greek. _I thought viciously. I smelt burning rubber and I looked up to see that my hands were on fire and we now covered in the goo that had once been a basketball. _Great, and that was my favorite one too!_ I exclaimed in my head, walking over to the bathroom and washing it off which was a long and grueling process. After it was all off I walked over to my bed and fell onto it, drifting into a deep sleep.

Reyna's P.O.V.**(A/N: I know, shocking right? I'm actually changing P.O.V.'s!:) )**

I stood staring at the last spot Leo had been before he left in shock and guilt. How could he believe that's why I asked him to go into town with me? It could never be that, I'd never treat anyone like that, especially him! It's should be a crime to hurt someone as sweet and amazing as Leo like that! I exclaimed to myself, but yet, I hurt him that much. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to spend time with him and when he asked why I didn't ask anybody else I panicked and said the first thing that came to my head, I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't trust him, in fact it was just the opposite, I trust him with my life! If you haven't figured it out by now then you're an idiot. Yes, I Reyna, daughter of Bellona, sister of Queen Hylla of the Amazons, and praetor of the twelfth legion have fallen in love with Leo, the son of Hephaestus, just a common Greek demi-god.

But he was so much more than that! Sure, out of all the seven he's that last people think of I mean they think Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, praetor of the twelfth legion, defeater of four titans, one god, a whole lot of monsters, barer of the sky, rescuer for Jupiter's lightning bolt and Hades' helm of darkness, and so much more. Then there's Annabeth Chase, brilliant daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, heroine of Olympus, leader of camp half-blood, and a lot of other things. Next there's Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the twelfth legion, defeater of one titan, leader of the raid on Mt. Tam last year, brother of Thalia Grace lieutenant of the Hunter's of Artemis, and a lot of other things.

After him there's Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, amazing fighter, rider of Arion, escaper of the Amazons, defeater of Alcyoneus, Geokinesis**(find underground caves, tunnels, etc. and change their shape or destroy them)** and other things. The fifth person was Frank Zhang, son of Mars, descendant of Neptune, centurion of the fifth cohort, a shape-shifter, an amazing archer, defeater of Alcyoneus, etc. etc. The last person other than Leo was Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, counselor of Cabin ten, mediator of the seven, a charmspeaker, exceptional fighter, quick thinker, can control love, and other things.

To everyone else Leo Valdez is just a son of Hephaestus, a repair-boy, and counselor of cabin nine, nothing else; he's just there as if the seven needed a random person but I know there's so much more to him than that. He's smart, funny, loving, caring, powerful, brilliant, an amazing builder, a quick thinker, considerate, trusting, and mischievous. Yea, I've got it bad…but what can I say, love has softened me. Uh, now I sound like a Venus kid! You see what you do to me Leo? I sighed and walked out of the room, it was almost lunch time, I should probably head there now or I'm going to be late.

I walked in right as the food came out and walked up to my seat, sitting down next to Jason and Percy(still keep arguing who's Praetor, Percy saying Jason, Jason saying Percy). A nymph brought me my usual lunch, grill cheese and tomato soup**(A/N: First thing that popped into my head) **that my dad always made for me when Hylla and I still lived with him. I tore the crust off and started absentmindedly swirling one side around in the soup. _He was so hurt and angry, I didn't mean for it to seem that way, I just wanted to spend time with him without any questions, now I wished I hadn't even asked him, everything would be so much better if I hadn't, _I thought mentally before sighing quietly, _no I'm glad I asked him I just wished I hadn't lied but I can't change anything now, you can't change the past no matter how much you want to. _I smiled as I remembered the first time I'd seen him.

_*flashback*_

_I was standing with all the campers on the beach, waiting for the Greek ship to arrive. I was felling jittery and nervous for one of the first times in my life, I trusted Percy but what if he was wrong? If the Greek demi-gods attacked then Octavian would kill Percy and it would just be chaos. I pushed that nervousness and fear down and watched the horizon for any sight of the ship. After a couple minutes I finally saw it and let me tell you, it was amazing, one of the most brilliant, scary, dangerous, yet beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was about the size of a football field –width, height, and length-, made out of celestial bronze and imperial gold, enough that any demi-god would sell his soul to Hades for and I could only guess how big the inside was, it must have hundreds of rooms! _

_But out of everything, the scariest yet most amazing thing was the dragon. On the bow where a picture of a mermaid or something like that usually was, there was the head of a dragon. It was incredibly detailed with glowing red eyes that seemed alive and it was made out of celestial bronze and imperial gold like the ship and if I didn't know better I'd think it was alive. I could hear the other campers awe, impressed-filled, shock, and amazement-filled exclamations about it but they stood their ground. After about ten minutes the plane finally landed and a second later the ramp came down revealing three demi-gods, two girls and one boy, who started walking down the ramp. _

Only three, they won't attack now, they are too small a number against us, _I thought as the nervousness and stress left me. Suddenly the ship powered down yet I didn't see any of the three demi-gods move their hands or touch anything so was there someone else on the ship? My question was answered when I saw another boy run sprint down the ramp, slowing down when he reached them and I was surprised he wasn't even that winded or breathing heavily. My gaze stayed on him for about a second since I couldn't really make out anything about him and my eyes watched as the other three walked with him towards us. When they reached us a girl with choppy chocolate brown hair, tan skin(kind of native-American), and kaleidoscope eyes changing from blue to green to gray to green and many other colors and by her beauty I guessed she was a daughter of Aphrodite, Venus' Greek form._

"_Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Venus to you." She introduced before stepping back as Jason stepped forward and gasps of shock broke out as people started whispering. I almost started smiling but kept a straight face, maybe we could get together after all. But that hope was shattered as I saw the way he smiled at Piper when she had stepped back. _There goes the thought of ever dating him, I guess we'll just stay friends,_ I thought._

"_Ah, Jason Grace, son of-" He stated awkwardly but I interrupted him._

"_There's no need to introduce yourself Jason, we all know you and were glad to have you back." I stated emotionlessly though inside I was extremely happy and relieved he was back though heart-broken that he had found someone else. Next a girl with blond hair and stormy gray eyes who I assumed was a daughter of Athena(Minerva's Greek form) stepped up._

"_I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Minerva to you." She answered and I nodded before moving to the boy who had been late. When my eyes landed on him I could barely keep my expression the same. He had curly black hair, Latino skin, and the same elfish features that all children of Mercury had. But the best thing about him was his eyes. They were dark brown, some of the most gorgeous I've ever seen and the second my eyes met him my love for Jason and every romantic thought I had about him disappeared to be replaced by him. I don't know how, I didn't even know anything about him, not even his name, but I loved him anyway, I guess the cliché "love at first sight" thing was real, I didn't think that before but now I did. I kept my expression the same as he started to speak._

"_Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus or Vulcan to you." He stated seriously and respectively, which I did not expect, he seemed more like a son of Mer-Hermes than V-Hephaestus, like a prankster not a blacksmith but then again, looks aren't everything. But, seeing Piper, Jason, and Annabeth raise their eyebrows at him I'm guessing he actually was a prankster. I nodded in acknowledgment before turning to look at Octavian._

"_See Octavian, Percy," I gestured to him, "Was right, they are only here to talk, they have no weapons that we can see and are being serious and respectable." I stated and he nodded obediently though glared harder at Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Leo, "Well, why don't I give you a tour around the camp along with Percy." I decided, gesturing to Percy who was now kissing Annabeth and I guessed she was his girlfriend he told me about. They nodded and we headed out to look around camp._

_*end of flashback*_

"Hello? You in there Reyna?" I heard and I looked up to see everyone in the room looking at me.

"Uh, what?" I asked Percy who had said that.

"You seem down, you ok?" Dakota asked, drinking his kool-aid.

"Uh, yea why wouldn't I be?" I asked, taking a bite of my tomato soup covered grilled cheese crust, recoiling when I realized the tomato soup had become cold; I'd been stirring longer than I thought, no wonder they thought something was wrong with me.

"You haven't touched your food and didn't answer our questions before." Jason stated, gesturing to my food.

"Oh, um, I guess I'm just not that hungry." I answered, feeling, for one of the first times in my life, uncomfortable under everyone's gaze. See what else you do to me Leo? I feel uncomfortable in a position I've always felt comfortable in; that position being praetor.

"But you're always hungry for your favorite food." Bobby reminded me and everyone nodded. Suddenly Hylla gasped and I looked over to her to see her staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked hesitantly, scared she had figured it out. My fear increased when her eyes brightened and she grinned at me.

"No way, you didn't Reyna." She stated and when I didn't answer her she got even brighter, "You did!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and running to mine, "Who?" she asked, standing in front of me while everyone else was confused and curious to what was going on(except, unfortunately, for the Venus children and Piper).

"I don't know what you mean." I stated emotionlessly but she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm your big sister, if there is anyone in this world that knows you the most it would be me, now who?" She turned down my answer and I knew she would keep asking and wouldn't give up either but neither would I.

"What do you mean by 'who'?" I asked instead of answering.

"Oh, so you're going to go there?" She asked and at my silence she nodded, "Fine then." She stated, staring back at my gaze. Neither of us looked away as it past the five minute mark, I knew she wanted to know who it was really bad but I wasn't going to tell her no matter what, even if they figure out I love someone they won't find out who. Suddenly she spoke, "Oajsn**(Jason)**." I froze at that, realizing what she was doing but I continued to stare into her eyes, "Acotavin**(Octavian)**." She asked and chuckled at the hate and disgust in my eyes, "Tadkoa**(Dakota, oh if you haven't figured it out all she is doing is bringing the second to last letter to the front of the word and switching the original first and second letters)**." She stated but I didn't leave her gaze.

"Cepry**(Percy)**." She wondered yet my gaze stayed, "Cino**(Nico)**." I raised an eyebrow at that, "Ybbob**(Hey, did you know doing what I did to the other names with Bobby just makes it Bobby again? So I just put it backwards)**." I snorted at that, Bobby was a good friend and I liked him but not like that, "Nrfak**(Frank)**." I rolled my eyes at that. She seemed to run out of names and thought for a while, biting her lip in concentration while not letting her gaze waver from mine. Suddenly it seemed she'd thought of one, "Eol**(Leo)**." She asked and my gaze left hers for a millisecond and when I looked back her face had lit up triumphantly, "Ha!" She exclaimed stepping back, making everyone jump because they had not expected that.

"Well who would've thought?" She asked while I looked down at my food, blushing, "But I have to say, great job with hiding it, you only looked away for a millisecond, most people wouldn't even glance back and if they did look back it would be a second later." She explained and I could see everyone else was even more confused and curious on what was going on, "So when did all this happen?" She asked and I stood up from my chair, needing to get out of here before I revealed something else but she grabbed my wrist, "No way, you are not going anywhere until you tell me when it all started." She demanded and I sighed in defeat, gritting my teeth.

"First time I saw him." I muttered so only she could hear me while I blushed. After that she let go of my wrist.

"Well I'm happy for you." She whispered and I smiled at her, hiding my blush, "Well I think I'm going to head out now." She stated before turning around and walking out of the dining hall. I chuckled before realizing everyone was staring at me, expecting an answer. I looked down at my imaginary watch.

"Yea, I should go too." I stated before pretty much bolting out of the hall.

Hylla's P.O.V.

I smirked as I walked away from the dining hall. _So! My little sister loves Leo Valdez. I never pictured him as the kind of boy she'd fall in love with, I always pictured her with boys like Jason or Percy but I guess love has other ideas than that, always does the thing you least expect, _I thought as I got closer and closer to the Greek's ship. I knew Leo always stayed up in that ship fixing things and what not and I was again struck by the surprise that Reyna fell in love with him. He's s big goofball, an average demi-god, a son of Hephaestus, an amazing builder, but not much of a fighter but hey, maybe there's more to him then what seems and I guess Reyna saw that.

Personally I never saw Reyna as the 'love at first sight' kind of person but I guess she is. I'm happy she found the right person for herself but to be sure I'm going to check him out and see how he is. I was relieved that the ramp was down so I walked up it and entered into the hanger room and let me tell you, it was massive. There were boxes all over the place and not like moving boxes like huge garage-sized titanium boxes and I wondered what was in there but it wasn't my problem right now, I just continued on to the door right across the room.

When I got there the door slid open revealing a halfway going both ways. I thought for a second before going left. After walking for a while and going through many door, rooms, and some stairs I was about to turn left down a hallway when I smelt something delicious coming from the right. I headed that way because I knew that Leo was the only person here right now so he must be where that smell was coming from. I followed the smell for a while until I stopped at a door where the smell seemed to be coming from. I sighed before getting closer to the door, making it open and the full smell of food hit me and let me tell you, it was the most delicious thing I think I have ever smelled in my life.

When I stepped into the room I realized it was a kitchen -of course- and over by the oven was a boy with curly black hair who was cooking something that looked like an assortment of vegetables, spices, juices, and meats and it was probably one of the most colorful yet health things I've ever seen. The boy turned when he heard the door open and seemed surprised to see me but smiled invitingly, taking the finished pan of food off the stove, turning it off. When he was done he turned to face me and I was surprised when I saw what he looked like. He had black curly hair, Latino skin, dark brown eyes, elfish features, a mischievous yet shy smile, and was wearing his orange camp half-blood skirt and blue jeans that were both covered and stained with oil, grease, and whatever else a blacksmith/builder could get on them.

"Um, hi. You must be Hylla, Queen of the Amazons." He guessed and I raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"How'd you guess?" I wondered and for some reason he blushed slightly.

"You look a lot like Reyna." He answered, absentmindedly stirring the food in the pan. He seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped, "Sorry, I was making lunch." He apologized, dumping some of it into two tortillas that were on a plate, "Um, do you want some? I have a lot left over." He asked politely and I smiled, I liked him so far. I was about to turn him down when I smelt the food and the craving to just try a bite overwhelmed me.

"Sure, it smells good." I complimented and he blushed self-consciously, _so he's a cook, grateful, kind, politely, humble, and cute, a good choice Reyna, _I thought as he got a tortilla and poured some of the food into it before handing it to me. I sighed and picked up the taco. The second I bit into it the taste overpowered my senses more than anything else ever had. I groaned in pleasure.

"I think I've died and gone to Elysium." I stated, taking another bite while Leo blushed crimson at the compliment, _very humble I see, _I observed, taking another bite of the best food I've ever tasted and I now knew that whenever I eat another taco I'll be disappointed because it wasn't anywhere as amazing as Leo's. After a couple minutes of complete silence except for the sound of eating I decided to speak up, "So, who do you love?" I asked and he started choking in shock.

"W-what did y-y-you ask?" He stuttered, not meeting my eyes which was a sure he did love someone. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Don't even try to act like you didn't hear me. It's written all over your face. So! Who's the lucky girl?" I asked, resting my chin on my fist. He just looked down at his food and continued to eat, "Oh, don't even try to act like you didn't hear me, I just had a similar conversation with Reyna and I won which is practically impossible to do considering how stubborn she is." I explained and I saw anger and hurt cross his face as he clenched his food more and I wondered what had happened between those two.

"So she likes someone?" He asked, trying to be careless and casual but I knew it hurt him and I smirked when I realized that he loved Reyna back.

"You love her don't you?" I asked, causing him to choke on his food. After a couple minutes he stopped coughing and choking to look up at me in shock, his face red.

"W-what makes you t-think t-that?" He stuttered and my smirk got wider.

"I'm not an idiot; I can see it in your face though I'm guessing something happened between you two which makes you angry." I stated and he looked away from me, confirming my guess, "So what happened?" I asked and he sighed in defeat.

"She lied to me and apparently doesn't trust me." He spat out bitterly, picking at his food while I raised am eyebrow.

"And did she tell you directly that she didn't trust you?" I asked and he thought for a second.

"Well, no she didn't but why else would she want to spend the day with me while lying about how she asked everyone else but they were busy?" He wondered. Realization came to me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so clueless." I muttered.

"What?" He asked but I just shook my head.

"Nothing." I pushed, "So why don't you ask her the reason why she lied to you. Doesn't she at least get the chance to tell you her reasons?" I pointed out and he got a thoughtful look on his face before nodding.

"Yea, I guess I owe her that." He decided, standing up, "I'm going to go find her." He told me and I smiled triumphantly.

"Oh and Leo?" I asked when he was about to go out the door but stopped to look back at me, "Believe me when I tell you that she doesn't not trust you, she actually trusts you most out of all the Greeks. You'll see why." I added at the end at him confused look. He nodded in understanding before leaving the room, the door closing behind him a second later. _Well it seems like my work is done here, now it's their turn, _I thought as I took another bite of my taco, smirking at my success.

**Well, please click next to go to the third chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the third and final chapter!  
>Disclaimer: Same as first chapter!<strong>

Chapter 3  
>Leo's P.O.V.<p>

I was walking away from the kitchen and was about to head out towards the ramp when I stopped because sounds were coming from the security room where no one ever went. I turned towards the door and it opened as I stepped in. The door closed behind me as I spotted a girl over by the computer, typing on it as videos flew across the screens. I walked closer until I saw more of her and hide my surprise as I smirked and leaned against the wall next to her.

"What ya doin'?" I asked since she hadn't noticed me yet. Reyna jumped a mile in the air, turning to face me in shock before jumping out of the seat when she realized it who I was, a blush spreading across her face which surprised me.

"L-Leo I didn't hear you come in." She stated nervously, not meeting my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, gesturing to the computer and she froze.

"Um, n-nothing." She stated, reaching for the power button but I reached over and grabbed her hand to stop her from doing it. She froze as she looked up at me and I blushed as I realized how closer we were before pulling away and stepping back, taking a look at the screen. I raised an eyebrow as I saw video tapes of all the places I usually go to including my room.

"Are you spying on me?" I asked, looking down at her as she blushed in embarrassment.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Then why are you watching videos of the places I usually am?" I wondered, smirking at her. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped and sighed in defeat.

"I was trying to find Hylla because I knew she came here." She admitted, sighing and turning away from the computer, walking around the room.

"Why were you trying to find her?" I asked, following her across the room.

"No reason." She stated casually and I knew I probably wasn't going to get anything else out of her so I dropped it.

"Well I did just run into her." I said and she swished around to face me.

"Where?" She asked in disbelief and nervousness which I raised an eyebrow at, Reyna never gets nervous.

"In the kitchen." I stated and she groaned.

"The one place I forget to check is the one place you both are." She grumbled.

"Why didn't you want her to talk to me?" I asked in curiosity and she froze.

"Um, no reason." She stated.

"Was it about your conversation with her?" I guessed and her head snapped up to look at me as her eyes widened.

"She told you the whole conversation?" She questioned in horror and I shook my head.

"No, she just told me that she found out who you love." I reassured, trying hard to keep the pain and hurt out of my voice, I wished I was the person she loved and that she trusted me, _but remember, Hylla said that she does trust you the most out of all the Greeks, _I thought, remembering what she had said. _But why would she? She knows you the least out of the rest. _I was shaken out of my thoughts as she spoke.

"D-did she tell you who?" She asked in horror and I was about to shake my head but stopped as I got an idea.

"Yea she did." I lied and she blushed profusely, staring down at the ground, _wow she must really love this person to blush that much,_ I thought.

"S-so what are you thinking?" She asked nervously, not meeting my eyes as she slowly started to back away from me but I followed her.

"I'm just wondering how much you love them." I stated, not trying to make it seem like I don't actually know who it is. She blushed even more and took bigger steps back from me.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" She retorted, still not meeting my eyes.

"Well what's the point in not telling me when I already know you do?" I countered, getting closer to her as she got farther away. Suddenly she looked up and glared at me.

"You know what, I don't think you actually know who I love." She stated boldly and I raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I don't?" I questioned.

"Because you wouldn't be acting like this and being so around the bush if you did know." She admitted and I raised an eyebrow again for the fiftieth time today.

"Ok I'll admit, I don't know who it is," She grinned triumphantly and relieved at that, "But by the way you said that I'm guessing it's someone close to me." I guessed and that was confirmed when she snorted.

"You have no idea." She muttered, still walking back. Suddenly she stopped as her back hit the wall and I could practically hear her mental groan(in her head I meant, not demented out loud kind) as she closed her eyes in frustration and disbelief. Involuntarily, I lifted my left hand up and brushed my fingers softly down her cheek in a kind of caressing way and her eyes flew open to stare in shock into mine and I blushed slightly(I've been doing that a lot, haven't I?). I felt a question nag at me and I decided to ask her.

"Why?" I whispered, staring into her dark brown, almost black eyes, "Why did you lie to me?" I questioned quietly and she winced slightly but still looked into my eyes as if she was in a trance but she must just be lost in thought. As if without thinking, she moved her head to rest more into my left hand that was still hovering an inch from her face and she closed her eyes, smiling slightly. Without my consent, my hand move so it was caressing her face more and I saw her smile grow. After a while she opened up her eyes slowly and stared into mine and I was shocked at all the hurt and pain I saw in them.

"I-I'm sorry for lying to you." She whispered and I was even more shocked at how vulnerable she was, Reyna was always guarded, "I just wanted to spend the day with you." She admitted almost inaudibly.

"Why would you want to spend the day with me? You barely know me." I questioned quietly, searching her eyes to see if I could find an answer. She opened her mouth as if to answer but the words just didn't seem to want to come out. Suddenly her eyes sparkled with an idea and a second later she reached jump and rested her right hand on my cheek to my confusion. My eyes widened as she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips soft and chastely to mine, closing her eyes when she did. A second later she pulled away and smiled slightly at me as she said something that shocked me more than anything else.

"I love you Leo." She whispered completely honest as I started at her in astonishment. _She loved me? Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the twelfth legion loves me, little Leo Valdez the son of Hephaestus? That's why she lied about asking everyone else, she wanted to spend time with me, _I thought is shock, stuck in a trance.After about a minute of silence sadness flashed through her eyes and she took her hand away from my face, "But if you don't love me back then that's alri-" She started but was interrupted as I smashed my lips to her, closing my eyes as I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. She seemed beyond shocked but she relaxed and kissed me back just as passionately, wrapping her arms around my neck and raveling her fingers tightly in my hair. After five minutes we pulled away and she leaned against the wall behind her. I leaned my forehead onto hers, staring into her beautiful and breath-taking eyes as I tried to catch my breath and when I did I spoke.

"I love you too Reyna." I answered, reaching up with my left hand to put the hair that was falling into her eyes behind her ear before caressing her face. She smiled genuinely at me before she sweetly and softly kissed me and I felt for one of the first times in my life that I had finally found my home, the one person I fit with, the one person who loved me the way I was and would stick with me forever and that person was Reyna.

**There you go, the end! I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it, please review!**


End file.
